See You Later, Elevator
See You Later, Elevator is a HTF Dimensions episode that takes place in dimension 4. This episode also introduces Quill the porcupine. Staring *Dino *Quill *Conspiracy *Snuffly *Sniffles Featuring *Esther *Lifty Appearances *Handy *Pop and Cub *Shifty *Flaky Plot Conspiracy, Quill, Snuffly, and Sniffles are in an elevator waiting to descend when Handy comes running to join them. Because he has no hands, however, he cannot stop the lift from closing in time and growls in anger. A few floors below, Pop presses the elevator call button as he and Cub wait. Pop then lights his pipe with a match and carelessly throws the still lit match out the window. The wind blows the match one floor below, where an exhausted Esther is finishing sorting papers. The match lands on the papers, causing Esther and the whole room to go up in flames. As the fire alarm rings, the elevator abruptly stops, panicking the four passengers. A fire engine bell rings and Dino the fireman rushes in along with Lifty to save those trapped in the elevator. Dino presses the call button and waits while the flames in the elevator shaft short out the electrical wires controlling the lift, sending it spiraling downwards causing the four passengers to slam into the ceiling. Lifty tugs at Dino who is still waiting and they go to the stairs. However, Dino and Lifty must climb many flights of stairs in order to get to those trapped in the lift. Suddenly, the elevator stops on a floor and the doors open. Sniffles happily proceeds out, but is cut in half when the doors close on him, horrifying Quill, Snuffly, and Conspiracy. The elevator then spirals downwards again. Meanwhile, we see a panting and sweaty Dino think he's gotten to the top of the stairs, only to see he has not even climbed up one floor. The lazy Dino sees this himself and sighs at how far he has to go. The elevator stops just below another floor and the doors open up again. This time Quill tries to climb up and out of the elevator to safety. Halfway out, the doors close again and the lift proceeds down, slicing Quill in half with her intestines the only thing keeping the two halves of her body together. Finally, the panting Dino and Lifty makes it up several floors only for Dino to vomit on the floor from the strenuous activity. Dino soon hears Snuffly crying and pounding on the door of the elevator which has stopped on that level. Dino raises his axe to chop the doors down, but they open up and Dino accidentally chops Snuffly's head. Dino screams in horror and Lifty backs away and slips on Dino's vomit causing him to fall down the stairs. Dino pulls his axe out as the doors close and the elevator descends downwards again. Dino opens up the doors, grabs Quill's intestines, and slides down them onto the top of the elevator, opening up the top. Inside, Conspiracy is huddled in a corner in fear, only to look up and notice Dino. Later, as the building burns down even more, Dino quickly walks Conspiracy out of the building charred, but alive. He leaves him and goes back in to rescue more people. Suddenly, the building explodes, causing the burned and blackened bodies of Handy, Shifty, Flaky and Pop to land near Conspiracy. He gasps at the sight, only to be crushed by the falling elevator. The doors open and Dino rushes out carrying the lower body of Medusa who was somehow torn in half. Dino tries in vain to revive the lower half by blowing air into the intestines, causing Medusa's lower body to fill up with air, eventually exploding. Deaths *Sniffles is split nearly in half vertically by the closing elevator doors. *Snuffly's head is chopped in half by Dino's axe. *Esther is set aflame by Pop's match, and either dies from the burn or the building explosion. (death not seen) *Quill either dies from blood loss after being cut in half by the elevator, or dies in the explosion. (death not seen) *Pop, Flaky, Shifty, and Handy are either burned to death in the fire or killed in the explosion, as their bodies can be seen when they land. *Cub's dead body isn't seen, but assuming he was with Pop he also died from the explosion. (death not seen) *Conspiracy is crushed by the elevator. *Lifty and Generic Tree Friends die burned in the explosion. (deaths not seen) Injuries *Esther gets set on fire after the lit match Pop throws out the window gets blown into the room Esther is in and sets her ablaze. *Quill gets cut in half when she attempts to escape from the elevator. *Conspiracy gets charred (offscreen) when Dino helps him out of the burning building. *Dino ends up vomiting after climbing many stairs, gets charred (offscreen) after getting Conspiracy out of the fire. *Lifty breaks multiple bones falling down the stairs. *Medusa's lower body inflates (like in a cartoon) but pops. Trivia *This is Quill's first appearance. *Since Pop started the fire, he is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. *Snuffly is obviously flipped out while she is banging on the door however she does not kill anyone. This could be because she was crying in fear (or possibly grief from seeing Sniffles' die) *When Quill's head gets stuck in the elevator doors, her injury is similar to the death of Nora Carpenter, which could be a reference to Final Destination 2. Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 4 Episodes Category:Internet episodes